The New Elements of Harmony
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: For the first time ever, i get star my own OC! (Plus a new one) After the arc ended, and everypony lived happily ever after, Discord felt... board. So, he decided to rewrite history by replacing the Elements of Harmony with two brothers named Jacob and Gabriel Sprouse. Will is rip the entire Equestrian history? This cover is made by me with the Pony creator on DeviantART.
1. Forward

**The New Elements of Harmony**

**Forward**

Once upon a time, there wore two Human brothers. One was named _Jacob Sprouse_. He is 16 years old and is kinda tall for his age. He had black slightly spiky hair with green eyes, a dark mustache and a small dark beard.

(That's only on the chin)

He had a very serous nature. But he loved comics. His special talent was drawing, he draws comics everyday and watches videos on YouTube all the time. When he was little, he found his talent and destiny quite swiftly. And he always made his own cloths, figurines, posters and everything else you would see in his room. When it comes to opinion, he had to _always_ tell _everybody_ about his whole opinion that no one cares about. He _would_ make reviews for YouTube, for that is the kind of videos he had always loved. But he could never get the right equipment. So he had to just stick with giving constant speeches.

His younger brother was named _Gabriel Sprouse_. He's a 14 year old boy who was about a foot shorter then his brother. He had long brown hair, blue eyes and strangely wears a blue fedora and a camouflage arm band all the time. He was the kind of guy who likes to be '_original_'. He had a light mustache but you can still notice from the distance. He was a jolly fellow who likes to crake a joke when possible. But not all of them wore funny. His special talent was writing. You see, when he was young, he had always loved reading. He has been reading _every_ night sense he was eight. Because of that, he had always dreamed of being an adventurer. He's like Bilbo Baggins. He has the adventure's blood inside him but yet he's a real wimp. He's always been a real perfectionist when it comes to things. He always had this whole routine that only changes just a tiny bit every month, and always wears his cloths in the same pattern.

So just to make sure you understand, Jacob is serous, go's with the flow and draws, and Gabriel is jolly yet everything has to be just right and he writes and reads. Now there not always doing things together do to there differences. Thus they wore far apart. They play _Team_ _Fortress_ _2_ together once in a blue moon, but that was it. It's sad because they used to be best friends. Jacob was Gabriel's _BBBFF. He still looks up to him from time to time. The funny thing is, they not only had there differences, but they also had a thing or two in conmen. Like when it comes to action animations or crazy cartoon comedy, they both agree with almost all of these shows they watched. But when it comes to documentaries and romance, Jacob would stay interested in the documentaries while Gabriel would fall asleep while in romance Gabriel could watch for hours an hours while Jacob would just roll his eyes several times during the whole and would make fun of it. So there you have it, that's everything you need to know about our two hero's Jacob and Gabriel. Hope you'd enjoyed it and will read the actual story._


	2. Chapter 1 Discord's Search

**The New Elements of Harmony**

**Chapter 1**

**Discord's Search**

So, this is it. This is the end. The arc for the whole show is over. Twilight is now an Alicorn princess and is peacefully ruling over Manehaden, while Rainbow Dash just became a Wonderbolt, Pinkie Pie is now traveling all over Equestria, creating parties for everypony and making them all _smile smile smile_, Rarity now lives in Canterlot and the Carousel Boutique is now a huge fashion company, AppleJack is still farming at Sweet Apple Akers, Fluttershy now has the guts to live in the Everfree Forest along with Zecora. She has harnessed her inner courage that has been bottled up inside. Spike now lives with other Dragons and lived in a more healthy life style, The Cutie Mark Crusaders now have there're Cutie Marks. Apple Bloom is now a handy mare with a hammer and a screw driver as her Cutie Mark. Sweetie Bell is now a famous singer with a microphone as her Cutie Mark and Scotaloo is now a famous skate boarder but she's a specialist at the Scooter, because that's her Cutie Mark. And there favorite hobby is to help the other Cutie Mark Crusaders and made a huge company like the _4-H_ that is now all over Equestria. Big Macintosh is now happily married to Ms. Cherrie and Granny Smith is peacefully resting.

Nightmare Moon is now the regular Luna for good, Discord has now been reformed, Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings are now extinct, King Sombra is now completely destroyed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are now grown up and no longer cares about Cutie Marks. But now they hate there stupid Cutie Marks and wished they could have taken there're time to earn one. The Teenage Dragons won't bother Spike ever again, the Diamond Dogs are still forever searching for gems, Gilda has reunited with Rainbow Dash and they are best friends again now that she changed, The Flim Flam brothers had never set foot in Ponyville again, The Great and Powerful Trixie is now performing for little kids after her scam's been reviled and Sun Shinn Shimmers is a secret.

(You'll have to find out on my other FanFiction _Equestria_ _Girls_)

So, things are now boring in Equestria. Well, to Discord it is. It turns out that the only reason why Celestia needed Discord back was just another test for Twilight. So he felt like he was used for a useless purpose and secretly demanded more. So he sat there, in his lonely cave, all board and had no friends. He tried to make some board games for himself but eventually he ran out of ideas. He wanted to create some chaos just for there to be another journey for the main six, but he would be turned to stone. And that was _not_ an option.

Everyday he felt more, and more, and more, an so on an forth board. After going through time (And not messing with anything, yet) and watched all the adventures over, an over, an over again, he finally got an idea. He figured "What if I change a small thing or two by _replacing _those 6 girls with new Ponies, just to see what would happen," so he sat down and tried to think of some Ponies to chose. It took him about a year, and he had a 5:00 shadow and look extremely tired. But then, he finally got it

"AH! I FINALLY GOT IT! What if I took two Humans from Earth and transform them into Ponies? Maybe I need someone close to the real elements so I won't cause any chaos. Maybe Celestia would understand," he thought for a moment, then figured "Nah, she would just say-" then his eagle claw transformed into Celestia an said

"No Discord! I would never allow that! That would somehow end in chaos. I'm just a pretty, sexist and pretty Pony!" then she transformed back into his claw as Discord said

"Blah, blah, blah! Who cares! It won't cause any harm, right?" he shrugged, then cracked his knuckles as he (unnecessarily) said the magic word

"Bibly, Bobbly, Blue!" then a white with black portal gun appeared. He aimed, then fired at the wall as a blue portal opened. In there was the same Universe that Celestia and Twilight was in during the final episode Magical Mystery Cure in the scene when Celestia was about to turn Twilight into an Alicorn. Then he dropped it as he entered. Before he entered, he figured he could lock it. So he created a giant Nintendo NES controller and covered the portal with it. Then he picked up a napkin that had a small _Tipper's_ logo on it. It had the code on it that he made. He read it out loud as he wrote

"A-B-B-up-left-L-down-R-right-START" then the controller opened. As he walked in, he found himself in a shack with a old man with a red Egyptian hat. Discord exited a snack machine. The old man had a raspy voice has he said

"Oh Discord. Nice to see ya. I was secretly entering this machine so I could-"

Discord cut him off "Can it Stan, I'm in a hurry!" then entered the secret snack machine. Discord now found himself in a closet. There was a huge blue furry monster with purple spots scaring a kid. The monster turned an saw Discord. He just waved an said

"Oh, good morning Discord!" even know it was 12:00 at night. Discord waved an said

"Oh, hello Solomon! How's Wazalskey?" Solomon answered

"Good, good. Are you looking for something?" Discord answered

"Yeah, I am. In fact, I better go," then left. Then found himself in a wardrobe. There wore four children. A teenage boy, a teenage girl, a little boy and a little girl. They froze. The teenage boy was the first to speak

"Well Lucy, looks like your right," Discord told them

"Stay in school kids," then left again. Then he found himself in a door in a hall with a bunch of young adults running here an there with a ghost rooming through door to door as the young adults did the same. He pulled the mask off of the ghost an told them "Okay, spoiler alert! This is Dr Emit Brown. And he tried to rob the toy store by scaring the employees," then left again.

Finally, he's in the right place. There was a universe that I already told you about. Anywho, instead of pictures of Twilight's past, it was pictures of _everything_. You see, this is a endless Universe where you can find what ever time and space your searching for. There was a phone both flying there, a weird looking car speeding over here, there was a also a boy with a pointy head and red hair on a flawing chair and there was a man with a Sherlock Holmes outfit flying through with the same chair, and a bunch of men in a hot tub flying in a short distance and a giant floating Baby Head along with a Zebra floating on a rocking chair just stalking a teenage girl with orange hair in one of the portals. Discord looked through as he mumbled to himself

"Lets see, Marty Mcfly? Too cool. Leonardo De Vinci? Too creative. Bert an Ernie? Too childish. Ralph and Felix? Too unoriginal. Bill Crosby? Too funny. Terra Strong and Lauran Faust? Too forth wall," he kept on searching until finally, he found just the right guys as Discord said to himself "Ah… there you are! These are the right guys,"

**Now what did you think? Please review, comment and subscribe. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Replacements

**The New Elements of Harmony**

**Chapter 2**

**The Replacements**

Meanwhile in the Human world, the two brothers Jacob and Gabriel wore playing Team Fortress 2 together, yet they wore in different rooms. For Gabriel had to use the PC instead of his lap-top because it was too old for that game. They wore home alone because there parents had a very important meeting. Anywho, Jacob had flamed Gabriel to death as Pyro once again. Jacob's steam name was _Sketchy_. Gabriel was _almost _ready to give up, but he didn't! For he was determined to fight back! He's name was _DrWhoFan611_. He kept on playing as Sniper with the huntsmen bow an arrow. But Sketchy kept on air blasting the arrows back. So DrWhoFan611 decided to be…

**Meanwhile**

Discord had finally found the right people. They fit the bill. Not only they wore good looking for show sake, but they had the ability to represent each element of Harmony. But that, you'll have to worry about later. So he picked the two fellows that I assume you guys wore guessing, Jacob & Gabriel Sprouse! They wore perfect together. But the thing is, they didn't know it yet. So Discord cracked his knuckles, an said to himself "What can possibly go wrong?" and summoned the portal gun again an shot into each guy's room.

**Meanwhile**

DrWhoFan611 thought for a moment, then got an idea. He decided to be- _ZAP!_ All the sudden there was a portal in front of Gabriel. He jumped off his blue office chair an shrieked. It was a blue portal. After a quick minute, he finally calmed down an took a long look at the strange portal. He starred at it closely, and it looked strangely familiar. But he was too excited to think, yet he was also nervous. Gabriel was… nervecited.

Sketchy just burned DrWhoFan again. He yawned, this was getting boring. He thought about inviting his friend Kayle AKA _Tails the Hedgehog_. So he sighed in boredom, turned on the menu then- _ZAP!_ Before I could finished that sentence, there was an orange portal that appeared out of the blue. He froze, an stared at it. He couldn't believe it. He just stood there, stunned. Normally, he gets board of living in _Elizabethtown_. But now, here it is! Something new an Super Natural. Besides, these two boys could totally relate to Sam and Dean from that show. Anywho, he heard Gabriel screech. He looked back and was about to go help, but then something strange happened…

**Meanwhile**

Discord laughed his head off as he watched the boys reaction. This is the kind of chaos he missed for _ages_! But after a while… eh… he got board. They just stood there, stunned an unmoving. He yawned, an figured he could just get this over with by pulling them towards the portals…

**Meanwhile**

Jacob was worried, he wondered if the same thing happened to Gabriel. You see, we know how Jacob is often annoyed by Gabriel is his brother and needs to protected him. So Gabriel was about to fall into the portal, praying to God, but then he heard his brother calling "GABRIEL!" he looked in the direction to his brother's room. He was about to call back but then he was pulled in!

Jacob grabbed the desk to resist the portal. He kept on pulling to keep away from the it. He finally he yelled "GABRIEL!" before he's desk broke as he fell into the mysterious portal to Lord knows where…

There was total darkness. Nothing to see but total darkness. Then, they saw each other slowly appear. They yelled both at once

"JACOB!"

"GABRIEL!"

They wore about to run to each other, but then all the sudden they had this strange feeling. Then all the sudden they disappeared away from each other so they won't see what's happening to each other. Then after that, they felt the need to fall on there hands an feet. They tried to fight it but it was no use. So they fell. Then there insides started to changed painfully. Then they witnessed in horror as there fingers slowly suck themselves into there palms. Then they start to form a new strange kind of hand. Then they felt there hair grow and changed a tiny bit, then they felt something even more strange. Gabriel started to feel 2 weird things grow behind his back that felt like arms without hands, with… feathers? Jacob started to feel something grow through his head an out. And for the both of them, _it hurts! _They wore in horrible agony, but then, it all stopped

**Now that was **_**awesome**_**! Can't you believe it! I think I'm gonna make it in Equestria Daily! (Maybe) Isn't it cool how I used my name for the **_**Team**__**Fortress 2**_** steam name thing? I decided to pick that instead of the obvious. Witch his **_**Halo**_** and **_**Call of Duty**_** by the way. In case you hadn't heard of it, then look it up! It is an **_**AWESOME **_**game! This is been **_**DrWhoFan611.**_** Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	4. Chapter 3 A Whole New World

**The New Elements of Harmony**

**Chapter 3**

**The New World**

Darkness. All they could see, was darkness. Jacob was getting nervous, but Gabriel was afraid. He didn't have the guts to speak, nor scream. So he remained silent. Unaware of that fact that the two of them wore just 5 feet away from each other.

Gabriel stood still, not sure where he was nor what was gonna happen next. After awhile Jacob sneezed, then Gabriel finally screamed an ran. He crashed into Jacob as they both fell onto each other. They both screamed until they recognized each other's voices. So they calmed down. Gabriel was the first to speak

"Jacob! What the HECK just happened?" Jacob answered

"I don't know…" usually, they would mimic the Medic saying 'I have no idea!' because they do that a lot. They have all these inside jokes and unforgettable moments from TV shows and movies. But now's not the time. Well, except for Gabriel. For he simply whispered

"I have no idea" with the Medic's voice. But nether of them laughed.

**Meanwhile**

Discord finally had his last laugh. He thought the portal thing was funny, but this is better! He laughed hard because he hadn't even smiled in _years_. Finally something hit him as he said out loud

"Wait, where am I gonna take them? And what time should I set it to?" he thought for a moment, then he got it "Maybe a week before the Nightmare Moon event would do!" but then frowned when he realized what he had to do. He sighed, then said "But I need to go back too, and during that time, I was-" he gulped, then finished "Turned into stone!" so, he paused Jacob and Gabriel before they got used to there new surroundings, then thought for a moment.

After awhile he found the solution. He snapped his fingers, then a spritebot from 'Fallout' appeared. Then he explained to himself "I can just _watch_ very event until the day I come back to life! And then Fluttershy could-" then he stopped, he remember that he was gonna _replace_ her along with her friends. So he had to chose. Was he really willing to gamble for this? Well, life in the cave is the same thing as life of the stone prison. Boring cave or stone prison? Cave, statue, cave, statue, cave, statue, cave… statue…

well, the lonely cave would last forever with no chance of ending. And the stone prison would be about… Discord grabbed his calculator and press a bunch of random buttons for a bit. Okay, here we go! The stone prison could be about 6,111,999 to one. Hmm… he finally unfroze them and sent them to Equestria. Maybe this would work…

**Meanwhile**

No time has passed for Jacob and Gabriel. For they had been frozen and was unaware of Discord's self meeting.

(Working on that)

Slowly, there came light. Gabriel pointed and said "Jacob! There's light!" Jacob nodded in astonishment. Gabriel was about to leap for joy. Slowly they could see blue with a tiny bit of white. Gabriel told his brother "Hey Jacob! Now there's more light!" then realized "And… there's… a sky… so… we're gonna-" Jacob finished his sentence

"Fall? Yep," _Whoosh!_ Down they go as they screamed in mortal terror. They crashed through clouds, then felt the horrible wind in there face, and they both said there prayers as they faced there horrible doom! Then all the sudden, they wore caught in the air by something. They couldn't lay a finger on it, but then they fell again. They both screamed. Then Jacob stopped. But Gabriel continued. Jacob couldn't move for the moment, so he couldn't make eye contact as he tired to get Gabriel to shut up "Gabriel," but he kept on screaming. Then Jacob repeated a little louder "Gabriel!" but he kept on screaming, then Jacob yelled annoyingly "GABRIEL!" Gabriel finally stopped, then asked

"What!?" Jacob answered

"Look down!" Gabriel looked shocked, then asked

"Are you crazy!? We're about to die and I-" then realized he is now on the grass. They wore silent for a moment, then Gabriel screamed "I'M ALIVE!" Jacob face palmed. Then Jacob could finally get up. He groaned, an felt strange. Then he stared at Gabriel for awhile. Looking _shocked_, worried… and _shocked_. He looked at himself and realized the same thing happened to him. THEY WORE _PONYS_! He screamed. Gabriel asked

"What?" but then _he got a look at his brother, he pointed and screamed with him. After awhile they finally ran out of breath, so they remained silent. Just staring at each other._

_It's been an hour and they finally got used to it and it now only feels strange, not completely crazy. Gabriel was the first to speak "So… we're Ponys?…" Jacob stood silent, then finally said_

"_I think so…" Gabriel slowly got up, then offered a hoof. Jacob grabbed his hoof an got up, then just stared some more. He mumbled "I can't believe this…" Gabriel replied_

"_Me nether…" Gabriel cleared his throat, then asked "So… what now?" Jacob thought for a moment, then answered_

"_Just… wonder around until we find someone, I guess…" Gabriel nodded as they both head for the woods._


	5. Chapter 4 Sleepless, not in Seattle

**The New Elements of Harmony**

**Chapter 4**

**Sleepless, **_**not**_** in Seattle**

So after about an hour, Jacob and Gabriel had enough of this. Jacob was the first to speak

"Gabriel, I think we should stop," Gabriel refused

"No! We just need to walk a little more," I know what your thinking, 'But Doctor, it said Jacob _and_ Gabriel wore tired, not just Jacob!' well you see my friends, Gabriel was tired and was ready to stop. But he was _determined_ to find a place. He was sure that everything will work out…

The sun is falling, and Gabriel was running out of hope. Jacob warned him

"Gabriel, we need to camp somewhere before night fall! We can't just walk all night," Gabriel looked down sheepishly, an sadly admitted

"I know…" so they; gathered some wood, sticks, leaves, branches- you know what? They just got something to fuel the fire. So they sat together, just watching the fire burn. Then finally Jacob told his brother

"Good night," Gabriel replied

"Good night," Jacob backed up away from the fire, then laid down to sleep. Gabriel was about to do the something, but then he hear something. He flinched, then turned to see what it was. He looked closely at the bush for a slow moment… then finally, he figured "Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks or something?" but then, he saw a snack from flying into the night sky. He was about to scream, but he didn't have the guts to. So he stayed up _all night_.

(Hmm… how familiar)

After God knows how long, the sun had finally rose. Jacob woke up, yawned, an turned to Gabriel to get started. But then he saw Gabriel just staring at the sky. He figured he woke up usually early.

(Because normally he always sleeps in)

So he pat Gabriel by the back, then Gabriel shrieked and jumped back. Jacob leaned back, puzzled, then asked "Ah… Gabriel… are you okay?" his brother answered

"Of curse I am!" but he was _not_ okay! He had these huge bagged eyes, with a lot of red all over them. And his mane was _completely_ messed up! Jacob felt a little worried for a moment, then shrugged it off. So they marched some more to find what ever they could find in these woods…

In Gabriel's first person view, things wore getting a little blurry on him. He shook his head to clear, but it did nothing. But he kept on walking without complaining. After awhile, things wore getting a little dark. Then he realized his eyes lids wore about to shut! So he shook his head to continue. Then soon enough, he started seeing colorful lights. He kept on looking left, then right, trying to follow them. After Jacob watched him for a bit, he felt a little more worried now. He started to doubt Gabriel was 'okay'. So Jacob tried to talk to him

"Ah, Gabriel? Are you okay?" Gabriel looked at him, looking a little derped, then answered

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Jacob answered a little louder

"I need you _talk_ to _you_!" Gabriel asked

"You need to _walk_ to the _zoo_? Then who's stopping you?" Jacob told him a little more louder

"GABRIEL! We. Need. To. _Talk_," Gabriel asked

"We need to _walk_? Aren't we already doing that?!" Jacob face hoofed, then yelled

"GABRIEL! YOU NEED _HELP_!" Gabriel asked

"_Kelp_!? I don't even like salary," Jacob fell to the ground when frustration. He was read to give up, so decided to let him take a nap. That might do the trick! Gabriel started to swing left and right, ready to lose balance. Perfect timing! But instead of landing right in front of him, he turned to the side, then fell down a land slide. Ah oh! Jacob was about to chase him, but then he tripped an hit a rock head first, then passed out. So Gabriel is now rolling down the hill, he bounced every time he said

"oof" finally when he was about to finish, he said "M-Y-L-I-T-T-L-E-P-O-N-Y!" making a list of random letters.

**Meanwhile**

Unknown to Jacob nor Gabriel, there wore other Ponies just like them. There's one bucking a few trees. She was a cute looking mare with a blond mane, green eyes, orange coat, and 3 Apple's on her rump. She was simply buck-en some apples, and humming 'Rise This Barn' to herself. Unaware of what was coming for her. When she was about to buck her last tree of the day, there came a wheal ham scream out of the blue. She looked up to find the source, then shrugged and got into position to buck, 3...2...1 buc- _CRASH! _All the sudden, a strange stallion crashed right into her. It was Gabriel! Da da daa! *Hawk squawk* she yelled "Get off of me!" then pushed him up. She stood on her 4 hooves then got a look at him. Ay eye eyeee. He didn't look so good. She recognized that conduction! For she was like that once. She figured she could temporarily cure him by bucking him in the face. That would do! But then, he fell to the ground, fast asleep. She tilted her head, then picked him up and brought him home. That tree will have to wait…


End file.
